In certain applications, electronic components require an electrical connector assembly that joins first and second housings containing electrical contacts. One housing includes male electrical contacts, while the other housing includes female electrical contacts. The first housing is configured to be received inside the second housing such that the male and female electrical contacts are electrically connected. To be sure that the first and second housings are properly connected with the electrical contacts, the first and second housings are provided with a latch assembly more generally referred to as a position assurance feature. In known applications, the latch assembly includes a base plate, a suspended prong on the first housing and a ramp on the second housing. The base plate is slidably retained beside the prong. When the first housing is inserted about the second housing, the prong snaps over the ramp and the base plate is then slid over the ramp and the prong into an engagement position. In many applications, an audible click is typically used to detect if the connector is fully mated; however, noise at the assembly plant can make this ineffective.
Additionally, electrical connectors have been proposed that utilize a latch or retention assembly to maintain connector halves in a fully mated position, along with a connector position assurance (CPA) device or member. When the connector halves are mated and the latch or retention assembly is positioned to maintain contact between the connector halves, the connector position assurance member is moved to a position that indicates the connector halves are properly connected. Thus, the connector position assurance member provides a means to assure that the connector halves are fully mated.
While the foregoing latch and connector position assurance members function effectively for the intended applications, the components can be relatively bulky. The components are typically molded from plastic, and, thus, must be sufficiently thick to perform their intended function without cracking or breaking. Further, the latching mechanism is typically molded integrally with the connector housing, thereby complicating the molding process for the housing. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a connector latching and connector position assurance member whose functional components are not molded integrally with the connector housing. It is further desirable to provide a connector position assurance member and latching mechanism whose functional components enable a lower profile and more compact construction than those of the prior art, without sacrificing strength and functionality. This is particularly important in small connectors, as the connector size limits the size of the connector position assurance member and how the connector position assurance member can interact with the housings.
It would be beneficial to have a position assurance member which is compact and which provides sufficient strength and stability characteristics to be effective for all connectors, including connectors which are to be used in small or confined spaces.